Rosario Vampire Dawn of a New Era
by BloodlustAssassin
Summary: The Age of humanity is over and the dawn of the Yokai is at foot. Leading them is a new breed of Vampire, with unimaginable power, his name Tsukune Aono. But has become cold to everyone but Shuzen and his army including Moka. What happened to him? what will happen in the golden age? will him and Moka ever find love? read and find out. T&M K&G M


Chapter 1; The Night it All Changed

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters i make up**

Its has been three years since Tsukune first came to Yokai Academy and many things have happened since then. First being he is a senior and today was graduation. Him and Moka have grown considerably Closer and now he has enough courage to confess his love to her and he doesn't give a damn about the he runs through the graveyard and into the has pure blood-red roses behind his back, a letter, and a ring in a box **(NOT ENGAGEMENT RING TOO EARILY) **but he took it out of his pocket and looked it was a silver ring with a flawless ruby and emerald it gleamed in the moonlight, he then smiled and continued came to a clearing and saw Moka he was about to go to her but he saw something that broke his heart into dust. It was Moka she..she..was kissing another person he just stood there and then dropped everything and ran away. Hatred and anger filled his heart as he ran when he came to the graveyard he collapsed and cried "why why did this happen! " then a dark miasma aura filled the air, his eyes glowed a piercing blood-red color and his heir grows and turns a pure silver color, his body growing with steel-like muscles and snow-white fangs. He looks at the moon and lets out a blood curdling roar!

He then stopped and looked at the ground. Then he heard footsteps and looked at the person who was coming and it to his surprise it was Issa Shuzen moka's father he walked up to him and said '' whats wrong boy you look sad?" Tsukune looked at him with cold eyes and said **'' your daughter that's what I was about to confess and she crushed my heart,she was kissing someone and I've had it! to her I'm just a meal and her real self just browbeats and belittles me with her goddamned pride!'' **Shuzen looks at Tsukune with a somewhat sad face and then said listen to me I don't understand why my daughter would do this from what I she told me she wanted me to meet her future mate and I assumed it was you but now I have something that is ten times more worth then my daughter,an offer of a lifetime. He sticks his hand out and has a slight smile on his face. Tsukune looks at him and thinks _an offer but what kind and it seems weird I wonder what he wants in return. _then said **what do you want in return and what do I get as well ?**

Shuzen smiles at his cleverness and thinks _huh smart boy its a damn shame Moka didn't chose him he would've made a good son-in-law. _Shuzen then decided it was time to tell him the offer he said Tsukune my offer is this drink my blood from this cup and gain unimaginable power, speed, strength, and heightened senses, and the immortality of a vampire and as well as become my one and only apprentice and my top future assassin will you take my offer? Tsukune starts to consider the offer _is he really offering me all this I... I... don't know what to do but then again I will take it without hesitation but I want something else as well. _He looks at him with determination in his eyes and said **I will take it but I want something else as well. **What else could you possibly want? Shuzen exclaimed **I want the destruction of the entire human race and to answer why human are absolutely despicable their greedy, backstabbing, war hungry, conniving, ignorant, racist the list keeps on coming I want to lead the us monsters to a golden age for us but for peace there must be blood and death and I am willing to do it at any cost.**

Shuzen looks at him astonished and says are you serious you are actually willing to destroy the entire human race families?**YES **children?**YES **your family? **NO I will not commit parricide my family is everything to me without them im nothing. **You have a deal shuzen says and then they shake hands. Shuzen then slits his wrist and pours some blood in the cup he licks his wound closed and hands it to Tsukune. He looks at it and thinks _my new life starts now this is the night that changed the future for me and __**those humans **_he drinks the blood and then his eyes and mouth start to glow and then a huge explosion of dark negative energy comes flooding through the air and then it starts to dissipate, Tsukune comes out looking transformed his entire body covered in big athletic muscles, his skin turned into a dark metallic steel and spikes as red as blood, on his hands and feet there are claws as sharp and long as a dagger, his fangs curved and long, his eyes now glowing dark red and the irises in his eyes have are multicolored with red, blue, green, brown,yellow, pale blue, dark violet, white, and black with a demonic slit in the middle of the eye, on his back there are black demonic bat wing covered in the same steel-like skin in the middle of his back there are nine different colored marks in japanese each meaning something different but what?, now there is a tail with a curved blade on the tip its at least a five-inch blade, all over his body there are glowing blood-red cursemarks he look at Shuzen and asks **how I look?**

I don't know how to say it Shuzen exclaimed with shock and awe but thinks _he looks absolutely terrifying and pulsating with this dark negative energy it's so oppressive that even im starting to cringe in fear and what are those orbs on his right arm? _"lets find out what you can do. All of a sudden a dark ball of fire shoots out of his hand at the same the red mark glows Tsukune looks at Shuzen and asks **what just happened? **I don't know but that was an elemental ability I think you can control all eight of the elements but what is the purple one? hm it says shadow and it in the middle of them all, does this mean its the most powerful? While Shuzen is speaking Tsukune thought to try something he thinks shadow and all of a sudden tendrils of pure shadows come from the trees and would have pierced Shuzen if he didn't jumped out-of-the-way and then landed a few feet away and ask what was that what,did you do? **I just thought about shadows and all of a sudden those tendril shot out from the trees and I Know now that I can control the shadows of anything is this even possible? **Shuzen then looks at Tsukune and says I don't know but were going to find out its time to start training my young apprentice but what should we call you any ideas? **Yes I have one hows about a Demonic Shadow Vampire? **Hmm I like it now then let's go my young Apprentice. And in seconds there gone.

meanwhile with Moka

_**Moka and Shiro are kissing when they hear a horrifying roar they stop and look around **_then Shiro said let get out of then went out to the route to the graveyard but then Moka seen flowers,a letter and a small box laying next to a tree she picked up the letter and the box. She looked at the letter and it said to Moka from Tsukune then her eyes widened and says to her real self _ oh no Tsukune was here he saw us with Shiro! I wonder what the letter says ? _she opened up the letter and it said:

_Dear Moka,_

_I wrote this letter to tell that I love you and I have since the beginning when we first met and not just you but the real you I really don't care what form you're in your one and the same and I love you both and to show you open the box,_She open the box and found a beautiful ring in the ring it had an engraving that said " _Now and forever yours .T" _she the continued to read with a little guilt_ by now you have read the engravment and its all true I will stay with you as long as you will have I hope you don't think this is an engagement ring it's too early and I want to take it on step at a time. If you accept me I will be waiting for you at the bus stop at seven till then I hope you know I love you and like the ring says now and forever yours._

_Love, _

_Tsukune Aono_

She the starts to cry and tells her other self _Why why did he have to fall for us why _

Her real self says _**It's for his own good were immortal his not I don't want see him die as we still live on**_

she stops crying and tells her _your right I think we should go back to Shiro he is probably wondering where we are an and im keeping the ring. __**All right let's go she then left **_and unknowingly has lost Tsukune and wont know what happened until later.

**Hey guys im new at this and please don't burn me with comments  
**

**My apologies I have been unable to write anything because a person that I have known for at least 11 years now has come back in my life. I know I should keep it personal but I have to say it. I known her since I was in 2nd grade and she was in first and not to mention she was my next door neighbor and we would play with each other than when I entered the 5th grade I moved away and I promised I would always be her friend and under my breath maybe more. Now I'm in my junior year of Highschool and I seen her everyday in gym but she doesn't even acknowledge me and it hearts me. I can't sleep, I hardly eat and I can't think straight and I don't know what to do. And to make it worse she has a boyfriend and what he says in the locker room pisses me off the stuff he says are "I'm gonna go to my girlfriends house today and im fuck her brains out". Do any of you know how that feels ? Letting some lower classmen say that about one you love.  
When this is all over I will drop this and in place a chapter of my story  
Also if you want to know how I feel listen to My Darkest Days - Save me  
From BloodlustAssassin **


End file.
